The present invention relates to personal defense. More particularly, the invention relates to personal defense of oneself and one's property.
The prior art discloses numerous hand-held devices for self-defense. However, these devices fail to provide for the protection of one's property such as a home and/or a motor vehicle. A need therefore exists for a hand-held device which provides simultaneous protection for a person and a person's property. The present invention provides such a device, which at the same time provides a greater degree of self-protection than the previously-disclosed prior-art devices.